


Uno

by supermariogirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Card Games, Dimentio is smooth, F/M, Fluff, Games, Hidden Feelings, Mimi is Tsundere, Super Paper Mario never happened in this AU, Surprise I wrote something that isn't Kippea, UNO, they're kinda chilling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi and Dimentio play a game of Uno. Mimi has won many times, and this is Dimentio's first time playing. However, Mimi underestimates the jester's ability in card games.





	Uno

It was a normal day at the Bleck Castle. Well, sort of. Right now, the minions were playing Uno.

"UNO!" Mimi shouted with pride, having won again.

"Aye..." O'Chunk muttered in defeat. "You win again."

"That's like the fourth time in a row." Nastasia stated.

"What can I say?" Mimi bragged. "I'm an Uno champion."

Just then, Dimentio floated into the room. "What are you doing, may I ask?"

"We're playing Uno, you doofus!" Mimi replied.

"Mimi, enough with the attitude, K?" Nastasia scolded, adjusting her glasses.

"Ah, a card game." he mused. "As a magician, I'm quite good at those. But I've never played this one before."

"It's easy, lad!" O'Chunks told him. "Lemme explain."

After explaining the rules, Dimentio got the jist of it and was ready to play.

"Unfortunately, I have important work to attend to." Nastasia explained, teleporting out of the room.

"Oh, well then it can just be Mimi, O'Chunks and I." the jester said.

"Sorry, lad." O'Chunks apologized. "But I got to catch the new episode of Stephen Cosmos." he revealed, quickly leaving the room.

"Okay then, I guess it's just the lovely Mimi and I."

Mimi blushed a little, but hid it. "Well, just so you know, I'm very good at this game. So don't expect to win that easily!"

"We'll see, Mimi dearest." he responded while Mimi shuffled the cards and passed them out.

It was a long game, each time one thought they would win, the other would pull out a card that would send the other back. Eventually, they reached a point where Mimi was about to win.

"I got two cards left!" Mimi bragged. She was definitely going to win again.

Dimentio, with four cards, had a trick up his sleeve. "Are you sure about that?" he asked with a smirk behind his mask. "Because..." he pulled out a Draw 4 card. "the cards say other wise. Blue."

"Dimentio!" Mimi shouted. She didn't even have any blue cards. "You doofus..."

He placed down a Skip card, leaving him with three left and skipping Mimi's turn as he placed another card. He now had two, the tables had turned.

On the other hand, Mimi now had seven cards. She finally managed to get a blue card and placed it down.

"Well, Mimi... I must say this game has certainly been an entertaining one. But all things must come to an end eventually..." he placed down the last card. "Uno."

"I can't believe you beat me!" Mimi exclaimed. "How did a first-timer like you win?"

"I do not know, dear." he replied. "I guess I have that special luck." he kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to play again sometime, but I'm afraid I must go. Ciao!" he told her as he disappeared.

Mimi blushed in denial. That jester was too smooth. She still refused to admit it though, but she kinda liked that about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized something... Stephen Cosmos is on haitus, there was no new episode today!


End file.
